The present invention relates to systems and methods for sporterizing firearms to comply with laws and ordinances while maintaining ease-of-use with minimal deviation from normal firearm operating procedures.
Different types of firearms and firearm accessories have increased steadily over time in both functionality and flexibility, and today, there is a wide variety of firearm modifications and/or accessories available. Innovation in the firearms industry is also driven by legislative trends, as firearm owners are required to respond by sporterizing their firearms and/or accessories.
In recent times, Federal and/or State laws have limited features of semi-automatic firearms and/or also the capacity of firearm magazines. For example, in some jurisdictions, the use of pistol grips with semi-automatic centerfire rifles is strictly regulated. To comply, the pistol grip has to be either replaced with or modified into a sporterized buttstock.
However, modern semi-automatic centerfire firearms designed to be used with pistol grips and corresponding buttstock do not work well with traditional sporterized buttstocks because characteristics such as the grip angle, palm-grip and thumb-rest and cheek-rest, of traditional sporterized rifles are quite different from those of a modern semipistol grip in combination with a corresponding buttstock.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for specialized sporterized buttstocks which are compatible with long firearms configured to be coupled to pistol grips, and further also adaptable to a variety of such long firearms such as AR-15 and AK variant rifles and shotguns. These compatible buttstocks should enable users to fully operate the long firearms like traditional sporterized rifles while complying with applicable laws and regulations.